Untitled life
by angelfallenfaith
Summary: New school, New friends. Right? Not for Harry. Nothing ever goes right for harry. he'll be an outcast for life...but who's this boy from his past and how is he connected to harry's scar? THIS IS A/U AND MPREG SO DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. going to probably be novel-length and kinda slow going so please keep faith in me :3
1. Chapter 1: Disappointed or Hopeful?

Disclaimer: i sadly do NOT own Harry Potter and Co., nor the amazing world that so expertly created for them to exist in. I do however own the world and situations i have thrust them into in this story - Angel

Warnings: none yet, but there will be soon ;3

Rating: PG-13 for the first few chapters due to language,but nc-17 for late chapters xP

A/N: *angel* Hai :3 this is my first HP fanfic so if its kinda weird and jumbled I'm sorry.

*Draco* In other words you are an incompetent mudblood who has nothing better to do then to meddle in the lives of respectable pure-bloods such as myself? *looks down on angel*

*harry* Malfoy, stop being such an unbearable poof.I'm sure she'll do fine. *smiles at angel*

*angel* Well lets get this started shall we? *slowly backs away from bickering teens*

Chapter 1- Disappointed or Hopeful?

Sitting alone at lunch was not how harry envisioned high school. He pictured cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, emo, scene and gay kids. He thought he'd have at least one friend, but when had anything in his life gone as planned?

Everyone seemed determined to either ignore or stare at him. He was just the weird kid with the weird scar and the weird his godfather,Sirius, said he was going to have a little trouble getting used to living at school, harry assumed he meant adjusting to living away from home, but he should have known how often he and Sirius traveled he felt more at home in a tent or R.V then in the dark,dingy manor Sirius grew up in. No, the problem was not that harry was a creepy, antisocial nobody, but that he was incredibly well-known for numerous reasons and that he was ridiculously well-off for much the same reasons.

Though it might not seem that way, Harry was friendless by choice. At his school, Hogwarts Boarding School for the Exceptionally Gifted, there are for houses. Each student, upon applying to Hogwarts, take an exam to determine which house you will spend the next 8 years in for Hogwarts was a high school and a , having started school late, was a second year Gryffindor,the same house his parents and god parents were in when they went to house accepts children gifted in hands on and creatively strategic activities. Future musicians, athletes and military strategists make up the house represented by a roaring lion. Another of the four is Slytherin house. Actors, doctors and politicians of tomorrow are residence of the house whos crest bore a coiled serpent. The other two houses were Hufflepuff, the badgers and Ravenclaw, the eagles. From those two came most of the worlds leading gardeners, talk show hosts, scholars, teachers and liberals.

Looking over each house was a professor known as the "Head of House". Gryffindor H.o.H is Minerva Mcgonagall, a stern older woman who always wore her graying brown hair in a tight bun. Although a strict teacher, she was fair and had a heart of gold. A lion herself, she was once a world renown soccer player,but chose to teach at her alma mater after retiring from the sport. Severus Snape, the world's greatest cardiologist and creator of several life saving vaccines, was the Slytherin H.o.H. A tall,lithe man in his early forties with long black hair and unforgiving black been a snake himself little more then a decade ago, he not only excelled in science, but was quite fluent in law.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff H. were Filius Flitwick a retired, but still lively popular 80s talk show host not much taller then his first years and Pomona Sprout a caring, if a bit dirty, gardener well into her 60s and almost grandmotherly in nature, Respectively. Mcgonagall was the schools literacy and music teacher. Snape taught chemistry and law & government. Flitwick taught liberal arts and history, while Sprout taught home economics and mathematics.

Harry was so deep in thought, he failed too notice the two approaching students until they had taken their seats across from him at his table and one tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly in surprise.

" Sorry mate, didn't mean to scare you." said the boy who'd tapped him. He was an average looking boy with flaming red hair,many freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks and deep blue eyes that gave away his calculating mind.

" No, its ok. I was just day dreaming." he extended his hand for the other boy to shake . "I'm Harry"

He was surprised when instead of the boy, a girl with lots of bushy,curly brown hair grasped his hand.

" Hello harry, I'm Hermione Granger, 2nd year Ravenclaw and head girl. This is Ron Weasley, 2nd year Gryffindor and prefect. I can tell by your uniform that you're in Gryffindor swell. Hopefully you,Ron and I will become close friends as you'll be living together for the next 7 years." She finished with a large smile in his direction and although his hand was numb, he couldn't fight the huge grin that threatened to split his face.

Friends. they wanted to be his friends. Harry had many "friends" around the world from all his travels, but none he could see on a daily basis. He vaguely recalled a boy he was close to when he was younger before...Well before everything went wrong. Before He and Sirius began their frequent traveling. He allowed himself a moment to think about his future at Hogwarts, which was looking brighter now that he'd gained two new friends. He allowed himself to himself to think of all the others he would meet who'd want to be HIS friend,Harry's friend. He knew the moment had shattered when the wind picked up and blew his fringe away from his forehead and he heard the other two teens gasp. He knew his friendships were over before they really even had a chance to start. He knew from their reactions alone that he'd never be able to live a normal life because of the one thing that made him who he was.

They'd seen his scar.

A/N: *angel* yayy first chap done. Review and tell me what you think. all criticism is welcome, but any especially hurtful flames will be used to roast your bodies over *giggles*

*Draco* REVIEW? I'll give you a bloody review you psycho. How dare you not include moi in the first chapter, But have weasel and the mud-blood? MALFOY ALWAYS COME FIRST!

*Harry* 't call my friends names you git. is an AU you idiot. there's no magic, so no mud-bloods and 3. I always wondered why you're an only mommy got tired of not being satisfied.

*angel* ooooooooh.

Review 3


	2. Author's note

A/n: to all my readers out there, I fear I have not made this clear… and a very helpful review has brought this to my attention

This is an AU. Harry is not a pre-teen, but is actually around 15/16 years old, in his second year of high school and will not be getting preggers until at least the summer before starting his 4th year at Hogwarts.

I'm sorry if that was confusing or if you think this is a slow going story but I have work and summer school and also work to be done for my upcoming college freshman year.

Please do not loose faith…The next few chapters will be full of explanations and once that's out of the way the rating and plot will take a much need boost

Thanks Angel :3


	3. Chap 2: similarities make us different

Disclaimer: see chapter one where i give up all rights to everything, except my little brain child, to J.K Rowling.

A/N: *angel* yay! now were in chapter 2. I'm so excited :3.

*draco* i better be in this one or merlin help me i'll... *points wand at angel*

*Ron* shut it, ferret. you're just upset cause me and mione got to harry first.

*Hermione* Mione and I, Ron.

*angel* ok...so on with the show!

Chapter 2: similarities make us different

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are two completely different people from completely different worlds with completely different world views.

Ron is an army brat with a huge family. All his siblings hve either attended or graduated from Hogwarts expect his twin older brothers Fred and George and his little sister Ginny. The twins were still attending 2 years ahead and Ginny 2 years behind still in middle school. His older brothers, all Gryffindors, all had very successful military based jobs.

the oldest Bill worked as and archeologist and military translator. The second oldest, Charlie, was an rmy veterinarian. The next was Percy, who was just little ass-kisser, who snuck his way up to ministers personal assisting guard. The only ones left were the twins, himself and ginny.

He was sure the twins woould make great weapon design and manufacturers and ginny wasn't starting until the following year, but he was sure Gryffindor would be her home. He wanted to be an Auror, a special operative who went on urgent missions assigned by the minister himself. His dad was and auror, but as his family grew, his parents decided a safer job would ensure he'd see not only his kids grow, but his grandchildren aswell.

Hermione Granger was an intellectual girl. Growing up she didnt have many friends choosing to spend her time in bookstores instead of in shoe stores and being an only child, her parents Mr. and Mrs. Granger, spoiled her, but also taught her to value the friends she did have. Hogwarts was an expensive school to attend, but her parents were both very wealthy dentist. Although they could have afforded her school bill, Hermione was accepted with a full 8 year scholarship.

The two of them saw harry as just another person. For Ron, being the youngest boy out of six PLUS having a baby sister taught him that you cant always be the center of attention and that there are no small players only short gmes, a chess analogy his father and made up for him, And Hermione, being an only child, was spoiled, but having read more than the average adult, knew that people werent to be judged by looks or social standing, but in character and acts. Also having a small amount of friends and no siblings taught her that relationships were made to be cherished and all humans are worth something.

Even coming from two different worlds with two different views, both knew who Harry Potter was, what made him so famous and how much he was worth. However hen they spotted him sitting alone, all they could see was a rather small, skinny teen with a downcast head of messy black hair who looked like he could use some really good friends.

Neither expected to come upon a sulking Harry Potter and Niether wanted to stay because of who he was, but show him they wanted to be friends with Harry, the boy not Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

After getting over the initial shock and sharing a look that spoke volumes, both teens quickly tried their bet to convince the rapidly withdrawing teen they didnt want him for his name.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called when it looked as if he was about to leave the table.

"What, do you guys want proof you'e talked to 'the boy-who-fucking-lived?'" He spat the name with such venom both teens cringed away from him.

Ron, being the first to recover, reached a hand across the table to rest on one of harry's sunken shoulders. " No, mate, you just looked like any other bloke to us. We thought you could use some friends...real friends. Mione here is too damn smart and nice to ever even think of using anyone."

" And you?" the green-eyed boy asked suspiciously.

"Well im not a gryffindor for nothing." he joked lightly.

"Please, harry," Hermione broke in quietly, wiping away tears that harry silently berated himself for causing, "let's just star over. Give us a chance to show you that we're not just...using you." She then smiled softly and stuck out her hand " Hi, i'm Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley."

Harry looked at the two people who were trying so hard to be his friends and they wanted him, not his money or his name. He looked away for a minute and when he looked up again with tears of his own he stuck his hand out and said " Hi, I'm harry...just harry."

*Angel* Please dont kill me Dx...i'm so sorry! my nephew found the notebook i'm writing the chapters in and torn it apart :(. it took me forever to rewrite...

*Draco* well if you just hexed the little-

*Harry* Malfoy! To even think of hurting a child, let alone suggest it.

*Draco looking down in embarrassment*

*Angel* look out for a new chapter by saturday 3

*preview for all who stuck with me so far*

"_the past few weeks at hogwarts with ron and mione seemed to fly by, but harry couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. Ron insisted that he was Harry potter so of course he was being watched, which earned him a smack from hermmione, but did little to calm the feeling of eyes on his back" _

_*review* 3_


	4. Author

To everyone who is reading, following, just joining or even just bored i am soooooo sorry, but there will not be a new chapter this Saturday.

On Tuesday, July 16th, there was a fire in my house and i have had no time to write for obvious reasons... with everything going on im still trying my best to make sure i give you guys the great story i promised. im hoping that by next Saturday i will have chapters 3 and 4 posted.

Thank you and sorry for the delay!

angel


End file.
